Comfort
by Senshi of the Moon
Summary: After waking from a nightmare, May turns to one of her friends to help her get back to sleep.


Pokemon isn't mine, so do not sue me. Pretty please? ::Bats eye lashes::  
  
Anyway, this isn't truly meant as a romance but it could be interpreted that way. I'll leave it to the reader to decide.  
  
May awoke that night, startled by a nightmare. She looked around, frightened. The forest she and her friends were camping in seemed like a deep, dark void.  
  
The girl shifted around her sleeping bag, some leftover fear gnawing at her. Afterall, she was still a ten year old girl, despite being on a journey to accomplish her goal. She remembered how her mother would comfort her after a bad dream, always treating her with a tenderness that always helped her fall right back to sleep.  
  
She turned and looked at her travelling companions. Her brother was never really one to give her any form of relief and Ash didn't seem like the type to truly understand what to do. Then she decided to turn to the person she felt could help.  
  
Slowly, she slithered out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to Brock.  
  
"B-Brock..." She whisphered as she softly shook his shoulder.  
  
"Uhn....uh...." He mumbled.  
  
"Brock...it's me, May."  
  
A moment later, he finally regained his senses. Rather loudly he said, "May?"  
  
"Shh!" She glanced over to see if it had awoken the others. It hadn't, luckily.  
  
"What's going on?" Brock said in a low tone.  
  
"Um, well," May suddenly felt a bit embarassed even telling Brock of something childish like having a nightmare.  
  
"Are you sick?" He then sat up.  
  
"N-no. I just...." She took a deep breath and continued. "...had a really bad dream...."  
  
"A bad dream?"  
  
"Yes...I..." She shivered, remembering details of it. "...I can't go back to sleep...."  
  
Brock smiled, this reminded him of when his younger siblings would go through similar experiences. "A bit scared?"  
  
"Um, sort of." May sensed that Brock wasn't going to ridicule her for it, a feeling of ease washed over her.  
  
"You could stay with me for awhile until you feel ready to sleep again. Would you like that?"  
  
"Stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, near me."  
  
Her cheeks turned a slight pink at the thought of being near a boy, on his sleeping bag no less.  
  
"Come on, this is completely innocent." The girl assured herself.  
  
Brock slid out of his bag, sitting cross legged on it. May then sat infront of him.  
  
"Weird...I'm finally with a girl...a really young girl...on my sleeping bag too...NO! What am I thinking?? This is completely innocent." Brock told himself, sweatdropping afterward.  
  
"Heh, are you okay?" May asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I am." He sighed.  
  
Rather awkwardly, she then leaned infront of Brock, putting her arms around him.  
  
The Pokemon breeder figured that being held was the way she wanted to be comforted, and was probably used to, back at her home. He then stroked her hair gently.  
  
May grinned, feeling quite comfortable, settled her face on his chest.  
  
Brock inexplicably also felt some relief in this otherwise ungainly situation. He continued to run his fingers through her soft brown hair until he dozed off.  
  
The next morning, Ash was the first to awake, feeling energetic as he usually did.  
  
"Good morning, Pikachu!" He greeted his pokemon.  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu squeeked, pointing at something.  
  
"What is it?" The boy turned toward the direction the electric mouse was pointing at.  
  
Ash then saw May and Brock asleep in what seemed to him like an embrace. "HUH!?"  
  
Max woke up after Ash's loud talking. "What's going...." He gawked at the same sight Ash saw.  
  
Ofcourse, the two locked in the hug stirred as well.  
  
"AH!" May squealed, suddenly jumping up.  
  
"Ack! Why were we...?" Brock asked himself until he remembered what had happened the previous night.  
  
The two boys then turned to eachother and grinned.  
  
"MAY AND BROCK SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Max sang.  
  
"HEY! Shut up, Max!" May hollowered.  
  
"Nothing happened, guys!" Brock insisted.  
  
"Suuuurrrreeee!" Ash laughed.  
  
As Max continued to carol, May chased him around the forest. Brock then continued to convince the boys(and himself) that nothing had really happened. Perhaps, this will be a battle May and Brock won't win.  
  
End 


End file.
